The present invention relates to a tire having a strip layer between breaker and ply using a rubber composition for a strip layer between breaker and ply.
Fracture and separation from fine cracks in rubber between breaker and ply is occasionally generated in a radial tire for heavy duty when requisites of throughway running and high temperature area are duplicated.
The origination of the fine cracks is occasionally foreign articles in NR or during process and occasionally minerals in an antioxidant or zinc oxide badly dispersed.
It is effective for the problem to physically paste a strip rubber between breaker and ply to mitigate the concentration of strain, and methods of extending breaker cushion and additionally pasting the same compounding are generally carried out.
However, although a cushion rubber has low heat build-up property, reinforcing property and tensile strength at break is not adequate. Accordingly, a rubber having the same compounding as a breaker topping rubber by which adequate effect in reinforcing property and tensile strength at break is obtained is used as a strip rubber.
By the way, although a rubber composition used as for breaker topping is disclosed in the patent literature 1, it has not been known that the rubber composition of the patent literature 1 is applied as the strip rubber.    [Patent literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-239874